1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipating device in which an air flow is directed to a heat dissipating member by flapping a blade for making thus permitting the size of a driving unit and a device therefor to be reduced, improving heat dissipating efficiency and reducing noise therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as lighting apparatus, display devices, handheld terminals, and so on, operate at increasingly faster speeds to increase performance and are quickly becoming lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller than before.
Users of these electronic device demand high performance as well as smaller sizes of the device, and technologies for integrating devices and increasing performance are also applied to these electronic devices.
As these electronic devices increase their performance and speed, the electronic devices generate more heat, increasing the failure rate of the electronic device, and require a heat dissipation design of the electronic device.
Particularly, in a case of an LED, since an environmental temperature change affects a performance and a lifetime of the LED heavily, it is essential that the lighting apparatus of LED has effective heat dissipation.
Along with this, a heat dissipating device is required, which is to be attached to a heat generation region of the electronic device for easy dissipation of the heat from the heat generation region.
In the related art, fans have been used as the heat dissipating device, in general. However, the fans have problems since they have high power consumption and the fan blades generate noise as the fans are made smaller.